Her name is Cadence, and she's a Bean Scout
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: When a girl arrives at Camp Kidney. Trouble is expected. But what happens when Cadence finds a friend?  What happens when Edward actually likes Cadence?  EdwardxOC Rated T just in case.
1. A Beautiful Friendship

Her name is Cadence, and she's a Bean Scout.

A/N: I enjoy writing about when they're older. Camp Lazlo doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the creative mind of Joe Murray! Rated T just in case.

Walking off the bus, Cadence felt the cool air of the forest.

"Come Cadence, the other campers are waiting." The banana slug said. She walked behind him, clutching her bag. _I hope no one finds out I'm a girl. _Then she saw a big moose coming out of a large cabin.

"Who is this camper Slinkman?" He said.

"This is Cadence sir, he's a ferret." He said turning his head towards her. She crossed her arms.

"But, Slinkman, it's a she! What is she doing here? This is a boy camp!" the moose said loudly.

"But sir, she's here now. Let's call Acorn Flats maybe they were expecting a new camper."

"I hope you're right Slinkman." The moose said. She followed Slinkman and the moose into his office.

"Hello? Mrs. Doe? Umm, just wondering, were you expecting a new camper today? No? Are you sure? Okay. Thank You." He said and hung up. He sighed and looked back at Cadence who was wearing a pair of black pants and a regular blue t-shirt and a baseball cap and her suitcase in her right hand.

"Mr. Moose. I am not preppy like the girl scouts. I'll blend in perfectly with the boys." She said. _So much for hoping no one will find out. _

"Alright, let's introduce you to the other campers, Slinkman." He said. Slinkman nodded and lead her outside.

"Attention campers. Meet Mr. Slinkman for a new camper." She heard the intercom say. She saw people coming from their cabins and the lake and dressed in their uniform.

"Scouts, this is our new scout Cadence." Slinkman said.

"Hey." She said. The boys went wide-eyed.

"But, Slinkman! Cadence is a girl! She's infected!" a gray guinea-pig said pointing to her. Everyone started to run around. _They still believe in cooties? What are they? Six? _

"Mr. Slinkman, which cabin will I be assigned to?" She said tugging on his sleeve. He took out his clip board.

"Looks like you'll be with Edward, Chip and Skip in the Pinto cabin. Let me get you your uniform." He said and went inside his office and brought out a uniform. _This beats a skirt any day! _He gave her the uniform and walked to the fava cabin. She opened the door and found a bed already made for her.

"Hey, Cadence!" a voice said. She turned around a see a blonde platypus about an inch taller than her, about 13 years old.

"Hey duck face." She replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my assigned cabin."

"No. I mean, why aren't you at Acorn Flats with the Squirrel Scouts?" He asked.

"I have 5 brothers and grown up doing boy stuff and not girl stuff. I'm not about to change and wear a skirt."

"Missy, you've changed the meaning of boy scouts. Now, we're just scouts 'cause of you." He said poking her in the nose. She shooed off his finger.

"Listen duck face. Touch me again and I'll break off your finger." She said angrily.

"I'm a platypus! Not a duck!"

"Whatever, duck face." She smirked.

"My name is Edward you imbecile." He said and crossed his arms with the same annoyed look on his face. She just leaned against her bed with her arms crossed and stared at him.

"What are you staring at?" Edward asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Unless you want to see me naked when I change into my uniform, I recommend you either turn around and close your eyes and stand outside." She said. _This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _


	2. Pranking The Bean Scouts

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray. Cadence was a creation of my imagination.

Edward stepped outside._ Who does he think she is? Just walking into Camp Kidney like this, acting like girls belongs with guys. This is wrong! _He heard the screen door open and saw Cadence in the uniform.

"Okay. I'm ready. So, what do you boys do in this camp?" She asked.

"Boy stuff." He said.

"And that would be?"

"Stuff that girls don't do."

"You're impossible! Listen, you don't like me. I understand! Just give me a chance! We could go prank the moose if you want. I already have some tape and a whoopee cushion." She said. Then she sat on the steps.

"Hey Cadence!" an orange monkey said.

"Umm, hi." She said. _Who is that imbecile?_

_"_I'm Lazlo and this is Raj and Clam." He said pointing to a pink elephant and a green rhino in back of him.

"Okay." She said. The elephant waved and the rhino just stood there. Then they walked to the lake.

"Such idiots, my first day here and I already don't like them." She said. Edward's face lit up.

"You don't like the Jelly Cabin?" He asked wide-eyed.

"I seem to despise them. They look too cheery and hippy like. I don't trust them." She said. Edward's face lit up some more.

"Let's pull a prank on them." She said with a grin on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked. _I'm going to like this girl. __Evil-minded perfection._

_"_I just need a jar of spiders." She said. She went back into the cabin and brought out an empty jar. She signalled Edward to follow her into the woods. She found 23 spiders with the help of Edward. They walked back to their cabin.

"What are you going to do with them?" He asked.

"Just wait till tonight when everyone's asleep. We'll let these critters loose in their cabin and hear them scream like girls."

"I like your thinking. This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. We both hate Lazlo and his friends." He said and gave a smile. She gave an evil smile back.

Later that night, Cadence woke up Edward at 10 o'clock.

"Pst, Edward! Get up! It's time to put the prank into action." She whispered. Edward woke up and rubbed his eyes and quietly got out of bed making sure not to wake up Chip and Skip. They snuck out of the cabin. In the moon light Edward got a good glimpse of Cadence's sleep wear. It consisted of long black pyjama pants and a yellow t-shirt. She wore big fuzzy yellow slippers. With the big jar of spiders in her hand she quietly opened the door of the Jelly Cabin. She saw them snoring and sleeping in odd positions ( Lazlo was sleeping on his head, Raj was sleeping more than half off the bed and Clam slept with his butt in the air). She unscrewed the top of the jar and let the spiders loose in the cabin. Edward tried not to laugh. She quietly shut the door.

"Pure genius, my friend." Edward whispered. They went back to the cabin and slept, waiting for the screams.

The next morning, Edward and Cadence woke up to 3 high pitch screams.

"Ohmygosh! Our cabin is infested with blood sucking spiders!" Raj yelled running out the cabin. Cadence and Edward started laughing. Chip and Skip were just confused.

"Edward is laughing? Wow, that's new." Chip said to Skip.

"Wow." Skip just said. When they stopped laughing they realized they had to go to breakfast. Both realized they needed to change in their uniform.

"I'll go outside first." Cadence and went outside in her sleep wear. She leaned against the cabin admiring the view. Some campers looked at her like she was an alien.

"What? Never saw someone in their pyjamas?" She said to their looks. Edward came out in his uniform and told her she can go in. She later came out in her uniform. She saw Edward smiling. She smiled back. Edward walked next to her as they walked to the mess hall. _My heart is beating so fast. What is this? She makes me smile every time I see her and I never smile. I hope it's not what I think it is._


	3. Cupid's Bow and Arrow

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo Joe Murray.

As the days progressed, people started to worry about the friendship between Cadence and Edward. They pranked every scout in camp. The Jelly Cabin: 4 times already. It was even harder to accept that Cadence was good at every sport they tried to play.

"Archery: the art of pointing something dangerous at something." Cadence whispered as she brought back the arrow of her bow and pointed at the target pasted on the tree. Everyone watched anticipated that she'll get the target. Not a sound was heard and she let go of the arrow and it hit the target exactly in the middle.

"Now Scouts, I want you to do what Cadence did, just don't point the arrow at anything else but the target this time." Scoutmaster Lumpus said and turned around to reveal a series of arrows on his behind. Edward struggled as he positioned the arrow on his bow.

"No Edward, you don't hold it like that." Cadence said as she positioned her hands on his hand holding the string to pull back and the other on the staff near the pointed part of the arrow. "Now, you pull back the string and once you're sure it's going to hit the target just let go of the string but keep your hand still on the staff, or else you might shift it and hit the moose again."

"Alright, alright, but how do know it's going to hit the circle thing?" He asked. She sighed and went on her toes to put her chin on his shoulder.

"You make sure your eye is kind of in line with the target." She said. Edward's face went red. _She's so close to me. _She pulled his hand back along with the string and then let go. The arrow shot right into the center. She let of his hands and got off his shoulder. Edward calmed down.

"See? That wasn't too hard. Now try it by yourself." She said and gave him another arrow. He followed the steps then he paused. _I still feel her warmth on my hands._

"Imbecile, you're doing it right. You can let go of the string now." She said crossing her arms. He let go of the string but hit above the target. He brought the bow down.

"Dammit." He cursed.

"You'll get it eventually." She said twirling some brown hair around her finger. "But, for the time being, let go get some dinner. I'm starving." She said and directed him to follow her to the mess hall.

During dinner, Edward had a question roaming around in his head that was pinching his curiosity.

"Cadence, how are capable of taking a shower without any of the other scouts seeing you naked?" He said randomly. Then he put his hand over his mouth. Cadence choked on her soup a little. _I wasn't supposed to say that! Imbecile! _

"Wow, that's really random." She said. "I'm capable of a lot of things. Ever heard of waiting till everyone is done and going in the shower alone?" Edward shocked that she even answered nodded his head. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He said annoyed.

"You." She said trying to hold her giggles.

"What about me?"

"The fact that the tables around us heard your question is really funny."

"Oh excuse me, but you didn't need to answer!"

"Well, you asked a question. When someone asks a question, you're supposed to answer it. It must have been really bugging you if you just blurted it out like that." She said calming down.

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." She said and stuck out her tongue.

"You're asking for it." He said.

"I hate you 7 times more." She said playfully.

"You're such a child." He said.

"At least I know how to shoot an arrow."

"That's it!" He said and pointed his fingers at her sides.

"Ah c'mon you know I don't like to be poked on my sides!" (A/N: Poke the sides on someone's waist when they least expecting it and they jump and giggle or either yell at you.)

"It's your fault! And I'm coming to poke you!"

"I hate you much!" She said laughing getting up from the bench wrapping her arms around her waist defensive. Edward got up with an evil look on his face as Cadence walked backwards away from him still clutching her waist. She ran outside laughing with Edward behind her. She ran towards the lake hoping that he'll give up. She turned around and stopped hoping that she'll be able to grab his wrists and make him beg for mercy. He came running into to her and he poked her. She tried to grab his wrists but he grabbed her forearms.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"I like seeing you beg for mercy." He whispered back.

"Let go and let me make you beg for mercy."

"I don't think so."

"You're cute when you look like you're about to kill me."

A/N: Imagine them humanized 'cause I tried to imagine them as normal characters and it doesn't really look right O.o.


	4. Here In Your Arms

Disclaimer: You know who Camp Lazlo belongs to... Cadence belongs to my imagination.

"Ya? Well, you're cute when you're angry."

"I'm angry now."

"And you look adorable."

"You're cute when you're an angry platypus."

"And I look adorable don't I?"

"No, more like a dangerously cute duck." She teased. They leaned in closer to each other but Edward, instead of her lips got her forehead. Cadence's head was on his chest grabbing some of his shirt. Tears were coming from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He said.

"It's just that, I want to be with you but, we had so much fun when we're friends, I'm scared that if it does happen, our friendship could be ruined, and if we break up in the end..." She said as she looked up and more tears flowed from her eyes. She grasped at the red scarf around his neck. Edward pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh, don't cry please. Listen, if you want to take it slow, I'll do the same. I'll wait for you." He said. Cadence looked up and caught his blue eyes then the smile she loved. She did a smile. Then she wiped her tears on her sleeve. She put her hands on his shoulders then raised her face to his. She lightly kissed his lips then deepened it a little then broke apart. She looked up to the surprised Edward then she lowered herself back onto his chest. Edward tightened his embrace and put his nose in her hair which smelled like peaches. They stayed like that in till they heard whispers. Cadence raised her head.

"Pst, Edward. Someone is here." She whispered. Edward raised his head.

"Ow! Ping-Pong!" A little voice said.

"It's Samson and the Loons and probably a bunch of other people." Edward said.

"Imbeciles." Cadence said. Edward loosened his grip on her. She grabbed his hand as she walked over to a moving bush.

"Guys, she saw us!" She heard Ping Pong say.

"She's going to give us all cooties!" another voice said.

"Clam! You're on my foot!" They heard Lazlo say. Cadence crept over to the bush then pushed the branches away to reveal the hiding scouts.

"Edward! We were going to save you but it was too late! She already infected you!" Lazlo said.

"What? You people are like 14 years old and you still believe in cooties? You need to spend more time with girls." Cadence said.

"Imbeciles, you were spying on me?! You have the nerve!" Edward said angrily.

"We saw everything! The running and the touching and the kiss! Everything! "Samson said. Cadence pinned him to a tree.

"You say anything to anyone of what you saw. You're going to be wearing your underwear inside out. Nothing is happening between us yet, but till then. Stay away." She said. Samson nodded. She looked at Edward who had his head down and was rubbing the back of his head. She sighed and let go of Samson.

"Just listen. I know you people don't like me one bit. Ya I played many pranks on you. But please, Edward here is so far my only friend. Just don't tell the big moose. I like it here. I don't want to get kicked out and sent to Acorn Flats. I'm not an ordinary girl. I've grown up with only boys." She crossed her arms. The other campers got up.

"Alright, we won't tell on you or Edward. Just stop pranking us! I'm still paranoid from the spiders!" Raj Said.

"Deal!" She said and shook hands with him.


	5. She Wasn't A Threat

Disclaimer: Cadence: me, Camp Lazlo: Joe Murray? Get it? Good.

A/N: Thank for the advice on the "I" word. Sorry but all the episodes I watch that included Edward I always hear him say that. I'll try to find more creative words.

So, the deal was made and it's been 2 weeks since Edward or Cadence pranked anybody. Edward was getting worried. Cadence was depressed. He tried everything like asking her to teach him archery or just going for a swim in the lake but nothing. _I hope it's just that thing girls get._ He walked to his cabin to check on her. When he looked inside he saw Cadence on her bed sitting with her legs crossed. She wore a floral baby doll dress over her uniform and she clutched a teddy bear in her arms. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Cadence?" He said in almost a whisper. She looked at him.

"Hey Edward." She said. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"Whose dress is that?"

"It was my mother's. I remember seeing her wear it when I was little. And this is Jackie. I got him for my 5th birthday from her." She said pulling it closer to her. Tears came from her eyes. Edward went closer to her and gave her a hug. Cadence buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here." He comforted her. She calmed down.

"Thank you Edward. I'll be okay. I'm glad you're here." She said between breaths. Edward lifted her face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Slinkman heard Cadence crying and was walking to her cabin. He heard her stop but still wanted to check on her. He heard a second voice. He peaked through the screen door and saw Edward wrap his arms around Cadence. His mouth dropped when he saw him give her a kiss on the cheek. He ran to tell Scoutmaster Lumpus. He barged into his office and the scared made Lumpus' tower of cards fall.

"What is it Slinkman that it's so important it ruined my tower?"

"Well, sir, you know Cadence right?"

"Yes, we need more people like her."

"Well, looks like she's in a relationship sir."

"What?! There's a rule for relationships in my camp. Who is the lover boy?"

"Edward sir, the platypus."

He sighed. " In all my years of working here. I'll have to let her go."

"But sir, we can't let her go! She never 'caused any problems. Sure, she's in love with one of our scouts but it doesn't make her a threat!" Slinkman said trying to convince him.

"I know Slinkman. That's why I'm calling Commander Hoo-Hah to see what he says." Scoutmaster Lumpus said. Dialing on his phone. Slinkman pleaded him not to in till he heard Hoo-Hah's voice.

"Yes, Commander Hoo-Hah, there's a problem I'm going to need to ask you about..."


	6. How Could You?

Disclaimer: you know...

Slinkman put his head down to the response.

"Commander Hoo-Hah will be coming in half an hour Slinkman. Go get Cadence and tell her to pack her bags." Scoutmaster Lumpus said.

Slinkman sighed, "Yes, sir," and walked out of his office to the Pinto Cabin.

By then Cadence was out of her dress but still held onto her bear. She was telling Edward about her memories with her mom.

"I remember my mother putting a tiara on my head and calling me princess. She used to take me places just for me. My father tells me I'm just like her." She told.

"Wow, what great memories. At least you have memories about her."

"Ya, I guess. My older brothers Kalen and Daniel remember her better than me. They are pretty quiet when I bring her up but they tell me how she was like."

"I bet she was as great as you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled. Then Slinkman walked in.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment but I have to speak with Cadence immediately." Slinkman said. Cadence nodded to Edward that she'll be okay. He nodded back and walked out. He stood near the door making sure he'll hear everything.

"Cadence, we've been informed that you're breaking an important rule."

"I don't understand."

"Listen, we have a no relationship policy here in camp kidney. Therefore, since you're the source. I'm sorry but we'll be sending you home in 25 minutes."

"What?! Who said?! This isn't fair!" She cried. Edward heard this and turned angry and walked to the group of campers.

"Alright, who squealed?!" Edward yelled. Everyone turned around.

"Tell me. Who squealed on us?"

"None of us, Edward. Why?" Lazlo said.

"I just heard Slinkman tell Cadence that she's being sent home in only 25 minutes because of a relationship rule! And only you morons know about it. And now, let me ask politely: WHO SQUEALED?!" He yelled. Everyone gasped.

"We got to do something. They can't send her home. She never did anything really bad. We break rules all the time and we're still here!" Raj said. Then they heard Cadence.

"Slinkman please let me stay! I know you don't want to do this! Just please. I like it here, just don't do this to me!" She cried to Slinkman who was walking out of the cabin. She was right behind him.

"Cadence, I don't want to do this but it's under Hoo-Hah's orders and Scoutmaster Lumpus'. Now, I'm sorry but," he sighed, "go change and give me your uniform." Then he walked away. Cadence just stood there dumbfounded. Then she sighed and walked back into the cabin. Edward watched in horror as she came out in her regular sneakers and jeans and a shirt. In her right hand she held her suitcase. He looked at his watch. Commander Hoo-Hah would be there in 5 minutes.

"Guys, we have to do something!"Edward cried. Cadence got a glimpse of the boys. She walked to them.

"How could you? We made a deal." She said trying not to cry. _Stupid me and my emotions, why do I always end up being so vulnerable?_ Then she walked away.

A/N.. I only realized when I was rereading the story that on the first chapter I put Fava Cabin... but that's where Samson sleeps and not Edward. My chapters are pretty short sorry. But I think it means, more chapters??? Thanks for all your support... I REALLY APPRECIATE IT and this is my first chapter story.


	7. We Won't Let You

Disclaimer: CL Joe Murray, Cadence: MOI...

Edward's eyes filled with tears we thought he never had. He wiped them away on his arm. They heard a car coming.

"Edward." Cadence said loud enough but only for Edward to hear. He walked up to her. She faced him.

"Thank you. You made these weeks memorable for me. I'll miss you. I promise to write." She said with watery eyes. She fell into his arms. She gave him a warm hug and he did the same inhaling her playful scent. They broke apart when they heard the jeep turn the corner. The other campers were planning what to do. Then the recognizable jeep drove into the camp site and stopped before her. Commander Hoo-Hah stood before her.

"Come little lady. I'm going to take you home." He said directing her into his jeep.

"No you won't!" She heard voices say. In the exit, all the campers were chained to the poles.

"Commander Hoo-Hah, I'm sorry but we won't let you take her home!" Lazlo said.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus! What is the big idea?!" He yelled.

"Sir, I don't know! " He yelled back. He jumped off the jeep and walked to the campers. Lazlo cleared his throat.

"Commander Hoo-Hah sir, Cadence was brought to us one beautiful summers' day. Yes, we're afraid of her and yes she's a girl. Even though she played pranks on us and joined Edward with his evil mind. And today we know she is harmless, kind of. But what rule did she break. She broke the rule of falling in love. Commander Hoo-Hah, do you remember when you met your wife?" Lazlo said.

"Why, yes Lazlo," He wiped a tear from his eye, "It was in camp. I was a youngster like you. I saw her one day with her friends. Our eyes connected. She waved at me. I waved back. What a beautiful moment. You're right. I am taking off that rule from the book and letting the little lady stay." He said with a big smile on his face. The campers cheered. Slinkman sighed in relief. Edward crossed his arms and smiled. Commander Hoo-Hah opened the door on Cadence's side. She jumped out.

"Thank you Commander Hoo-Hah. I promise you won't regret your decision." She said shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Make me proud."He said. The campers unchained themselves and ran to Cadence. She put her hand up. They all stopped.

"Listen, I know you're happy and all but, lifting me up in the air with a bunch of guys under me isn't going to work out." She joked. They understood and gave all a big smile. Instead, each of them gave her a suffocation hug.

A/N: Awww, the scouts want Cadence to stay. Short chapter.


	8. Yellow Daisy Romance

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW.

Cadence looked at all the faces of the people who hugged her. She didn't see the one she was looking for. So she waved goodbye to them and went to her cabin and changed back into her uniform. She brushed her hair. She noticed something on her bed. It was a yellow daisy. She smiled. She placed it on her night table. She put on her hat and walked outside. The sun was setting. She looked at the lake and a saw a figure with a large brown flat tail. She walked to him with a smile on her face and sat next to him.

"I didn't see you with the others." She said.

"I didn't want to talk to you in public."

"Right. I never knew camp could be so dramatic."

"Me neither."

They stood still for a while. Edward took Cadence's hand. She placed her fingers between his. Cadence licked her lips then did a bold move. She went in front of Edward. He slid his knees down. Cadence put a leg on one side of his legs so that his legs were in the middle of hers. Edward's face got warm and red. Cadence saw this and moved her face closer to his. She tickled his knee with her tail.

"Edward, you don't have to wait for me anymore." She whispered.

"Good 'cause I've been getting pretty impatient." He whispered back. She moved a little closer to his face and Edward's face got warmer and closer to hers. Their lips meet in a deep kiss. Edward put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back till she was sitting on his thighs. He brought his knees up to hold her back. She put her arms around his neck. _She tastes like strawberries. He tastes like cinnamon candy. _She deepened the kiss even more by pulling him closer. They finally broke apart out of breath.

"Edward, you don't have to be shy with me." She teased.

"You don't have to either."

"You call that being shy?"

"Ya." He teased. She giggled.

"Okay, I won't be "shy" anymore"

"Second round?"

"We have all the time in the world." She said. Edward kissed her again. This time she slid her tongue into his mouth and he did the same. _Wow, he's not shy anymore. She didn't want shy, so I gave her bold. She was never shy and that tongue of hers proves it._ They broke apart completely shocked by each other's actions.

"So much for taking it slow, Cadence." He said.

"Slow sometimes isn't my speed." She said.

"I think I love you." He said.

"I think I do too."

"I know you do. That kiss wasn't for nothing."

"That settles it. I'm in love with you Mr. Platypus."

"So, I'm in love with you Mrs. Ferret." He said. She sat sideways on his lap. His forearm was under her head. He smiled as he looked down at girl in his arms. She buried her head in his chest and fiddled with his scarf.

"Thanks for the daisy Edward." She said.

THE END!

A/N: This chapter was really PG-13. XD.. Sexy Fluffiness o.o I'm going to work on a sequel to this. Cadence is going to meet the Squirrel Scouts, jealousy and love triangles and squares.


End file.
